


Twilight Express

by SpiritedAura



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Persona 4 Golden, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedAura/pseuds/SpiritedAura
Summary: Yosuke and Yu have to say their farewells once again on a train platform. This time it's Yosuke leaving the city and Yu staying behind.Credits: A songfic of 'Twilight Express' by 19 -iku-  English translyrics by Jefferz.





	Twilight Express

_The snow falling down and at Sapporo Station here and now  
Both of us out on the platform wrapped up in a scarf, it was so cold_

Yu and Yosuke stood there shivering, the long red scarf providing some warmth to their necks. Despite wearing their winter outfits, they still were cold. They were facing each other as the wind blew around them. The platform provided no protection from the wind.

_Your hands frozen in mine, I look up at the time_

Yosuke sighed and grabbed onto Yu’s hands. His grip was a bit weak since his hands were numb from the cold. Yu lifted both of their hands and breathed on them to warm them up. Yosuke smiled a bit and blushed.

“I’m sorry that I have to leave, Partner,” Yosuke said as his smile faded. He looked up at the clock.

_As I’m waiting for the South train to go_

“We have some time left before the train arrives,” Yu replied with a small smile. “You have to get back to Inaba.”

“Yeah, my dad really needs me to work hard at the Junes Department Store. Otherwise I would stay…”

“It is hard to see you go, Yosuke…”

Yosuke nodded and then remembered something.

_Although you said you wouldn’t see me off, it’s not important after all_   
_ But then you randomly showed up with a red nose outside my house_   
_ “Had an errand just around, thought I’d stop by anyhow”_   
_ You said without a doubt_

“I thought you weren’t going to see me off because you were busy. I was just going to accept that and leave,” Yosuke said as tears started to form. “You then came to the rental house my parents set up for me for the vacation.”

“Right, I walked through the snow to come see you,” Yu replied.

“You said you had an errand.”

“I did have an errand. It was to see you, Partner.”

_There’s so much that I want to say, right now today_   
_ That I can’t put in words_   
_ For every time I start and try, I want to cry_   
_ I’m choked up, what to do_   
_ And in the end I couldn’t say a thing to you_

Yosuke really wanted to say something but he couldn’t. He felt his throat get choked up, tears and snot starting to form. Those kind and cheesy words Yu said touched Yosuke’s heart. Yu pulled Yosuke into a tight embrace and Yosuke reciprocated, still unable to speak.

_And here we’re walking through this day gradually_   
_ As uncertainty and doubts are weighing down on me_   
_ I’m asking, don’t forget_   
_ That I was ever here; that we had met_   
_ To reach the stars, there’s choices sometimes hard_   
_ Now I have to leave although it tears me right apart_   
_ These things I couldn’t say_   
_ They’ll live on in my heart and I know they’ll always be here to stay_

Yosuke’s mind was full of things he wanted to get out but he just couldn’t bring himself to say it. He didn’t want to be a disappointment by saying his doubts. He didn’t want Yu to forget him. Deep down he knew that would never happen. They’ve been through so much together for that to happen. But the doubts still remained. It hurt for him to think these thoughts as the wind picked up. Yu guided Yosuke to a bench and they sat down. They snuggled into each other for warmth.

_And with another sip, I quickly finished up my can of coffee so  
That I could hold both of your hands, and cherish every moment here_

Yosuke remembered he had some canned coffee. He let go of Yu’s hands briefly to finish up the beverage. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was from the cold. He threw the empty can away from where he was sitting, the can landing in the trash bin.

The train bound for Inaba arrived shortly after an announcement went out. Yosuke mustered the courage to finally speak. He gripped onto Yu’s hands as he did so. Yosuke quickly wiped his eyes off on the scarf before speaking.

_“It’s time for me to leave, I’ll write, you’ll hear from me”  
I said letting you go with no tears_

“It’s a promise, Partner,” Yosuke said, smiling as he let go of Yu’s hands. Yosuke stood up, the tears had stopped for now.

“I’ll respond to every letter you send to me,” Yu smiled as Yosuke made this promise to write.

_You stood up, wrapping me with your scarf and buried your head in my chest  
Taking me by surprise, so close that I could feel each breath and sigh_

Yu unwrapped the scarf off his own neck. He calmly took it and wrapped the remainder around Yosuke’s neck. Yu was rather close, letting out faint sighs. Yosuke blinked in surprise at his Partner’s actions.

Another announcement for the train alerted them. Yosuke grabbed his bags and quickly boarded the train. The doors hadn’t closed just yet.

_“Take care with all you do, I’ll always love you.”_

“I’ll always love you too, Partner,” Yu replied.

_I gazed up to the sky  
Through the closing doors I see, you sniffling_

Yosuke couldn’t hold back anymore. His sniffles turned into more tears as the doors closed.

_“Let’s meet again, okay?”  
Even though you look a mess, you nod “yes”_

Yosuke knew they would eventually meet again. He felt a bit dumb for saying it but he just wanted to say something. Yu’s small nod confirmed that they definitely would meet again.

_You smile but in your eyes_   
_ I see the sadness you had tried your best to hide_   
_ And once again I know we’re always growing more_   
_ New beginnings followed by farewells we’ve all had before_   
_ I know I won’t forget_   
_ That I was here with you, the days we spent_

Yosuke noticed the sadness in Yu’s eyes. With all the time they spent together, Yosuke was able to pick up on Yu’s body language.

“This isn’t the end,” Yosuke said. “Distance won’t keep us apart for long.”

Yu nodded, still smiling. Yosuke started to wave as the train started to move away. Yu waved back.

_Although it’d so easy, we could stay the same_   
_ But that’s not the choice we’re choosing, some things have to change_   
_ And I’ll hold on to hope_   
_ And look towards the time when we meet again and I’ll hold you close_

“I wish I could be with you longer, Partner…” Yosuke said as he looked out the window.

_Your figure on the platform, growing smaller as the train leaves rapidly  
And I cannot stop myself from crying_

Yosuke collapsed onto the train seat, bawling his eyes out. He wanted to remain strong in front of Yu by not becoming too much of a mess. But now he had to let it out.

_All of my thoughts were of you, then I suddenly knew_   
_ When you gave me smiling, your scarf so warmly_   
_ I’ll always have you here with me_

Yosuke gripped the scarf tightly and used it to hide his crying face. He pretended Yu was there right beside him as he let out his emotions.

_And here we’re still walking through this certain day_   
_ All the smiles and tears we shared will never fade away_   
_ I’ll always hold them dear_   
_ Your words and voice, they echo in my ears_

“Yu, I promise I will come back when I can,” Yosuke cried into the scarf. “I miss you so much already…”

_To reach the stars, there’s choices sometimes hard_   
_ So I had to leave although it tore me right apart_   
_ The things I couldn’t say_   
_ I think that I will tell you them someday_

“I have to tell you how I feel,” Yosuke said as he sucked up some snot. “It was just too hard for me at that moment…”

_The day that I first met you, I can still see it now_   
_ And the first day that I held your hand and let it out_   
_ I know I won’t forget_   
_ That we were here together ’til the end_   
_ The dreary sky above and this familiar scent_   
_ All the times we spent together up to this moment_   
_ All of our memories_   
_ I’ll cherish them until the day, we can make more you and me_

Yosuke breathed in Yu’s scent on the scarf and started to remember everything. From the first time they met in Inaba. All their adventures together with the rest of their team. The good and bad times. The happy and sad moments. Times they felt anger and times they were scared. All of these memories were precious.

\-----------

  
_Where snow falls down, I’m at Sapporo station here and now_  
_ I’m all alone on the platform wrapped up in your scarf all around_  
_ My hands are warm this time, I hold them at my side_  
_ As I’m waiting by myself in this town_

A couple months passed since Yosuke left to go back to Inaba. He completed his work and his family allowed him to go on another vacation. Yosuke was so happy that he could barely sleep for a week. As he packed he looked at the stack of letters that Yu had written him. Yosuke would read back through them from time to time.  
Yosuke caught the train for Sapporo on time. It was still freezing outside. He made sure to bring the scarf, as it was a special gift. He smiled as he gripped the scarf around his neck.

When the train arrived at the station, Yosuke walked onto the platform. Despite the chilling winds, Yosuke felt warmer.

He heard his phone ring and he answered the call.

“Hey, Partner,” Yu said. “Do you need me to come by?”

_Although I said it’s fine, and you don’t have to pick me up, you only laughed_   
_ Over the phone, familiar words that I had heard you say before_   
_ “Had an errand out today, funny chance, wouldn’t you say?”_   
_ Sounding innocent, that same voice I that adore_

“You just had to say that, huh?” Yosuke teased, grinning.

Yosuke didn’t have time to say anything else through the phone. Yu walked up the stairs shortly after Yosuke stopped talking. Yosuke dropped his bag and sprinted across the platform and threw himself into Yu’s open arms. They stood there for a long time embracing each other tightly. Yosuke wrapped part of the scarf around Yu's neck before picking up his bag. Happy tears spilled from both of their eyes as they walked hand in hand off the train platform.

**Author's Note:**

> My first songfic~ I loved this song ever since I first heard it. It really hits me in the feels.


End file.
